


i just wanna break the rules

by pearlselegancies



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, true friendship is breaking into ur school to steal back ur phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Nia bit down on her bottom lip as she stood behind Tess, nervously wringing her hands together. "This is a bad idea." She grumbled and Tess shook her head. "It'll be fine Ni. I've got this."Nia sighed, tugging on her t-shirt as Tess fiddled with the lock of the classroom. After a moment of silence, the door opened with a quiet pop. Tess grinned as she turned around and Nia rolled her eyes before hugging her best friend. "Do I even want to know how you learned to pick a lock?"
Relationships: Nia Baxter-Carter & Tess O'Malley
Kudos: 9





	i just wanna break the rules

Nia bit down on her bottom lip as she stood behind Tess, nervously wringing her hands together. "This is a bad idea." She grumbled and Tess shook her head. "It'll be fine Ni. I've got this."   
  
Nia sighed, tugging on her t-shirt as Tess fiddled with the lock of the classroom. After a moment of silence, the door opened with a quiet pop. Tess grinned as she turned around and Nia rolled her eyes before hugging her best friend. "Do I even want to know how you learned to pick a lock?"   
  
Tess shrugged and they snuck into the classroom. Nia made her way over to the teacher's desk, quickly grabbing her, Booker and Tess's phones before nodding at Tess who fist-bumped the air.   
  
They snuck their way back out, making their way quickly down the hallways before exiting, Nia quickly handing Tess's phone over to her. Tess grinned as she put her phone in her pocket before wrapping her arm around Nia's waist.   
  
"I still think that was a bad idea." Tess snorted rolling her eyes. "You love me!" Tess called out in a sing-songy voice and Nia rolled her eyes in response.   
  
"Never said I didn't."


End file.
